


His Death

by musicture (ronkytonks)



Category: Assdefstuck
Genre: Blood and Injury, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronkytonks/pseuds/musicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antemh dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Death

Antemh lay on the icy ground, the cold already having made his brown blooded body cool down to the temperature that of a high blood. His breaths came in shaky gasps, partially from the cold and partially from pain. He could feel parts of his body already slowing down and shutting off, though that may have just been the time aspect of Xemnes's land. Antemh closed his eyes, though it did him no good. His sight had been demolished after the fight with his ancestor, or who he assumed was his ancestor. She had mastered the art of voodoo and dark magic whereas he had given it up early on. She'd done something to his head. And not even fifteen minutes later, it was slowly killing him.

Pendic had been killed by his ancestor, but not in the same way. She'd been impaled by the jade blood that had accompanied his ancestor. Antemh had held Pendic in his arms, trying to comfort her into death. He'd tried to stay tough for her, but he couldn't help it as tears escaped his eyes. Pendic had told him how she really felt about him, leaving him with a kiss. Then, she was dead. Antemh hadn't been sure what to do with his dead matesprit's body. He'd resolved by propping her body against a tree and decorating her with flowers. Though she hadn't been into nature as much as Kinpoh, Pendic would have loved it. Antemh told himself that as he placed a flower in her hands before crying and leaving.

After that, he'd decided to kill his ancestor and the jade blood with her. Darvin's ancestor. Antemh knew he didn't like Renalses, but now he had more than enough reason to dislike them. Hate them, even. He had tracked them all the way from Skinnr's planet to Xemnes's planet. The Land of Icicles and Time. Due to time surges, some portions of Antemh's fight went too fast, some went too slow. His ancestor was more agile on her feet than Antemh, taking advantage of his disorientation during the speedy moments. That was how he'd been defeated.

His ancestor had held him down, torturing his mind with voodoo. Assuring him that no one loved him, enforcing all his fears, all the while his mind's functions became overloaded. His mind close to exploded. He lost control over certain things. He couldn't move his legs, it hurt to move his body at all, he couldn't see. Antemh felt himself literally dying, and with the time surges of slowness, it made it worse. He wasn't in too much pain. It actually hurt less to stay still.

As Antemh saw it, he was defeated. There was nothing left to fight for. His ancestor's assertions forced his mind to work against him, telling him that he was worth nothing, that he'd fought for nothing. Just a silly little girl pretending to be a boy, just a silly little child pretending he had friends. His thoughts killed him emotionally while his mind killed him physically. He was dying alone, with no one there to tell him it was okay. Truly a sad death.

Then came the small footsteps. Antemh thought it was his mind trying to torture him further, then as he listened closer, he identified that they were footsteps. They were slow, like the person was walking. They were quiet and careful, so the person walking was trying not to slip. Antemh thought they were Aniese's, since they were so gentle. 

Using whatever he could of the last of his energy, he said, "Aniese?" His voice was quiet and almost whispery, not at all his usual voice. His throat and chest burned from the effort, and he breathed in. The footsteps paused. Maybe he wasn't somewhere visible. The footsteps carefully started walking towards where he was, then a tiny squeak was heard and the footsteps became slightly louder and quicker. 

"A-Antemh!"

So he was right; it was Aniese. 

He heard a small thump on the ice beside him, presumably Aniese kneeling down beside him. "Oh-oh my g-g-god, o-oh my g-g-god."

Antemh's face remained staring upwards, since he couldn't see anyways. It wouldn't do him any good to turn his head and strain himself. Then again, he was dying, what did anything matter? So, Antemh gently turned his head to face the direction where Aniese was, a tiny pained groan emitting from his throat.

"O-oh my g-g-god d-don't m-move ple-ple-please A-Antemh, I-I-I'll ca-ca-ca-call A-Acklin sh-she'll-" 

Antemh interrupted Aniese, not because he knew Acklin wouldn't help him, but because he knew it was too late for help. "Don't," he forced out, the word sounding like a quiet bark. 

He imagined Aniese stopping talking, a worried and shocked expression on her face that she sometimes had, with her eyes wide and eyebrows pinched together sadly. He wondered if she was crying. She probably wasn't. What did he matter to her?

 

His breath hitched painfully as gentle arms slid underneath him. He would have wiggled or struggled if he didn't hurt. He felt confused as he was drawn against Aniese's body, her knees underneath his back. It wasn't comfortable, but at the same time it was comforting. He found himself wondering if that was how Pendic had felt.

Suddenly, Antemh felt emotion rise in his chest as tears forced themselves through his eyes. He felt a few tears drip onto his face, and he realized that Aniese was crying as well. He opened his eyes, though he still couldn't see Aniese. He thought she deserved to know that he wasn't looking at her because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't. A quiet gasp rose from Aniese's throat.

Antemh felt Aniese's hand gently pet his cheek, then move to push hair out of his face. Her hand was roughly textured and felt fragile against his skin. Her touch was soft. Antemh couldn't help it as more tears flowed from his eyes. He let his head rest against Aniese's stomach, finding suddenly that honestly, he didn't want to die. At least, not like this.

 

"Aniese," Antemh said, though let his voice be softer than before. 

For a moment he thought Aniese didn't hear him, but then she sniffled and replied with a quiet and tearful, "Y-Yes?"

"You're... you have Heart powers... right?" Antemh's mind immediately began telling him how selfish he was. Here he was dying, making poor Aniese cry, and he was only thinking of himself. Antemh shakily breathed, guilt overwhelming his body.

Aniese was quiet for a moment, but there was the rustle of fabric. It took Antemh a moment to realize Aniese had nodded, and almost continued, but Aniese realized again that Antemh was blind. "Y-Y-Yes."

Antemh almost didn't ask, but then all at once it blurted out. "Can you make me a better person?"

When he heard the silence from Aniese, he forced himself to quietly elaborate. "I, I want to be good, for once in my life, before I die."

When Aniese didn't reply for a few seconds, Antemh thought he'd made her mad. He started an apology before he heard Aniese sniffle again. She'd probably been crying too much to reply. Antemh apologized again, his voice barely above a whisper. He felt Aniese gently rub his cheek before her hand pressed into his chest. He lay there, then gasped at the sudden, almost foreign feeling of unconditional love. This brought more tears to his eyes, his throat burning. 

Soon, the love was associated with his friends, mostly Acklin and Pendic. Quiet sobs rose in Antemh's chest, because the love was almost so overwhelming that it hurt. He felt positive emotions and peace intertwining with the love, his body relaxing as he cried. His body relaxed further, feeling like a knot he'd been stuck with all his life was suddenly undone. All of his anger and hate was absorbed out of him, only a reasonable amount lingering. He cried into Aniese's stomach, hands shaking and fingers twitching. 

He heard Aniese gasp, and he felt gentle proddings at his positive emotions towards her. As a thank you, he encouraged more positive feelings about her to join, and felt Aniese's hand shake against his chest. Though, he felt Aniese continue through his emotions, making him feel more happy and loved than he'd ever felt, and it made him cry more. 

Antemh began apologizing and thanking Aniese at the same time, forcing his arm upwards to gently hold her hand. He kept apologizing and thanking her, until those were his last words.


End file.
